


Intertwined (All of you and All of me)

by fairveretian (LWritesx)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Co-workers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/fairveretian
Summary: Four years after a car crash, where he was behind the wheel, puts Auguste de Vere in a coma, Damianos Vallis is cast in a movie with Auguste's younger brother, Laurent.They say when the rich get richer, they also get more corrupt. Something is happening behind the glass walls of Arles Studios and Management.And like all other skeletons in a closet, it gets exposed eventually.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen & Kastor (Captive Prince), Damen & Makedon (Captive Prince), Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Jokaste (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nicaise (Captive Prince), Laurent & Regent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Intertwined (All of you and All of me)

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest you guys read this with strong internet, as I'm planning to use a lot of images, so you can get the full effect of the story!

[https://www.tmz.com/2014/06/08/former-child-stars-involved-in-accident/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345)

_**BREAKING** _

2014/06/07 10:55 PM PT

Sources report that former child stars [Damianos Vallis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345), [Auguste de Vere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345) and members of their entourage have been involved in a serious [car accident.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345)

According to these sources, both Vallis and de Vere, who remained best of friends after the airing of the series finale of the hit tv show, [_Fence!,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345) where they co-starred with each other for around three years, had been out partying late into the night. Vallis, nineteen, was reportedly behind the wheel, was visibly shaken by the time paramedics had arrived the scene. He remains in stable condition at the hospital.

His friend, however, was not as lucky. Twenty-three year old de Vere is currently in a medically induced coma, sources say, with no idea when he'll wake up. He is in critical condition at the hospital.

The reason why these men got into a car crash in the first place remains unknown. Our sources have implied that drugs could be involved, as some of the members of the entourage were confused, dazed, and could not give a clear account of what happened that night.

Vallis and de Vere first rose to fame as child models under the same management company, Arles Studios and Management. It has been founded by and run by the eldest members of the de Vere family, with the last CEO being Auguste's father, [Aleron de Vere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345). His mother is former actress and model, [Hennike Kempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345). The family is extremely wealthy, due to owning several smaller business and investments, and are often referred to as Hollywood Royalty. Aleron and Hennike had unfortunately been [declared dead after their plane went down on a flight from the Maldives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345) last year.

Since then, the company has been left in the hands of Auguste, who had wrapped up filming _Fence!._ He put his acting career on hiatus, choosing to spend his time overseeing the Agency and raising his fourteen-year-old brother, who is also a child actor, [Laurent ](https://archiveofourown.org/)[de Vere.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345)

With Auguste's fate dangling by a thread, the company, as well as guardianship of Laurent, will be left in the hands of Aleron's younger brother, [Reginald "Regent" de Vere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345).

_[more on this story to come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560511/chapters/62026345)...._

_****_

__

__

__

_****_

_****_

_****_

"How was it?" Lazar, his manager and agent, asks, almost shaking with excitement.

"It was good. Really good. They said they're only doing two more callback sessions before they make a decision," Laurent says, "I think I have the part. Jord couldn't stop smiling when I did my monologue."

***

_five weeks later_

"Callbacks were good," Laurent says, "There are two more persons in consideration for the role, but Jord and a few others have been pushing for me."

"I have news," Lazar says, face uncharacteristically dark, "You're not gonna like this. They're also considering Damianos Vallis for the role of Cassian."

Laurent feels as if the rug is pulled out from beneath his feet.

"No," he whispers.

"Yeah," Lazar sighs, "And he's a top contender too. Jord doesn't know the history there."

"God, what a fucking mess," Laurent mutters.

"Look, I can get you out of this. Just say the word," Lazar rests his hand on Laurent's shoulder.

"I actually want this role," Laurent says, "I'm a professional, Lazar. I think I can manage myself _and_ Damianos just fine."

"You sure, kid?" Lazar looks at him, "I'm not Guion. I'm not gonna trap you with a screen partner you don't like or have bad blood with, no matter how much of a blockbuster the movie is gonna be."

"Lazar," Laurent says, a firm edge in his voice this time, "I'll be fine. I swear."

_****_

The next time Laurent visits the studio, it's for a chemistry test. He's going to read with Damianos, and if all goes well, he gets the role.

His heart beats rapidly inside his chest-- pre-audition nerves, and at the thought of seeing Damianos for the first time in four years. He would be twenty-three now, the same age Auguste was when he--

_Nope. Not the time, or the place._

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the door open. He's there, with his back turned to Laurent, facing the panel. There's a camera recording him to the side. He looks quite large. His black, curly hair contrasts nicely against his olive skin. As much as Laurent hates him, he isn't blind. Damianos is quite attractive.

"Laurent," Jord's face lights up, "Welcome!"

"I'm sorry," Damianos' voice, smooth as silk, cuts in, "But did you just say--"

Laurent decides it's time to make his presence known.

"Hey Jord," he greets.

Damianos' head turns around so fast, Laurent's sure he gets whiplash. He pales, looking as nervous as Laurent felt. Laurent approaches the table and sits down, facing him, arching his eyebrow as if to say, _"Well, let's get this on."_

Damianos tilts himself to face Laurent. 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were auditioning for Sebastién" he says, sheepishly, "I can leave if you'd like."

"I don't have a problem. I can be professional. I can handle myself," Laurent says, for what he thinks is the millionth time, "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Okay," he inhales lightly, "Okay. I'm ready."

Laurent takes his script out of his messenger bag.

"Before we begin," Jord says, "I want to make sure you're okay, Laurent. I know you're of age to give consent, but I want to make sure that you _both_ are comfortable with everything the script entails. Damen is five years older than you are, and I know that that age difference may be weird. I'm willing to take certain things out, if need be."

Laurent laughs, "Jord, it's fine."

Jord looks at Damianos.

"If Laurent is fine," he shrugs, "So am I."

"Okay, let's start," Jord says, "We'll do two scenes for now. The attending scene in the tent, and the reveal scene at the climax of the script."

They both nod, flipping through the scripts to find the scenes. In the middle of the table, there are tab stickers for them to use to mark the pages.

"Damen, whenever you're ready," Jord says.

Looking at the script, Damianos reads, "I think you really inspired the men out there today."

"Thank you. Did you want something?" Laurent snaps, cold and short, allowing his voice to embody the condescending tone of an arrogant, young, spoiled prince.

"I'm making the necessary arrangements to prepare for the night," Damianos says softly, "I wish to retire soon, and I wanted to know if you required my services."

"No," he shakes head briskly.

Damianos bows his head, and Laurent looks at his next line.

"Wait," Laurent's breath catches in his throat, a small, nervous thing, desperately seeking approval, "Do you really think the men are inspired?"

"Your Highness," Damianos' voice is still that gentle, calm tone, "This morning, you promised them victory in Nesson for their strength and bravery. And you led them to victory in Nesson. Your men look up to you, respect you. They see you as the future of the Throne."

"I'm afraid," Laurent says, suddenly, picturing the scene in his mind-- of how the fire in the tent would catch his blond hair, how the dark backdrop of night would make his blue eyes piercing, "Cassian, I'm afraid. These men have families-- husbands and wives and mothers and sons and daughters to return home to. What if strength and bravery isn't not enough to defeat him? What if the ultimate price for their loyalty is their death? I'm just one man. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth anyone's life."

"Sebastién," Damen says tightly, and Laurent takes this cue to give a soft gasp, looking up at Damen, "Do not _ever_ say those words in my presence again. You are worth it. You are the only obstacle standing in the way of your Uncle and mass destruction of your kingdom. Their homes. These men are here because they want to help you reclaim what's rightfully yours. They think of you as a symbol of freedom, and rebellion, as a symbol of a future that is worth every inch of fighting for, every painful pierce of blades. These men are loyal to you because they were loyal to your father and your brother, because they knew that King Louis was a just and fair King, and his sons are as just and fair. If they should die for the love and liberation of their country, then that is their choice. Their blood is not on your hands. You have little to fear. You will be victorious at Ravenel."

Laurent nods, imperceptibly.

"Is there anything else, Your Highness?" Damen asks, slightly bowing his head.

"Yes," Laurent breathes, extending his wrist, blue eyes meeting brown, "Attend me." 

Laurent holds Damianos' gaze as he tries to imagine what the scene would be like. It would be intimate, of course, both of them standing in front of the warm fire inside the tent, on their forest set. They would be in costume, Laurent as Sebastién laced tightly into his clothes.

Damianos would take his slender wrist into his much larger hands, starting from the knot made from the ribbon at the end of his sleeve and unlace slowly, pulling the ribbon through each eyelet. They wouldn't be able to breathe, embodying these two characters, trying to capture the intensity and chemistry between them, the shy, nervous feeling of falling in love for the first time, trying to portray those feelings across to their audience.

"Oh my God," Jord breathes, and it breaks the spell.

Laurent drops his eyes, and Damen frowns slightly. 

"That was phenominal. You're both amazing," Jord says.

Damen smiles.

"You're good," Damen addresses Laurent, "You're a great scene partner."

"Thanks," Laurent says, coldly, and goes back to ignoring him. 

He's playing a game on his phone when Jord asks them to begin the other scene.

"The reveal scene, right?" Damianos asks.

Jord nods.

Laurent closes his eyes and sets himself in the mood.

"Hello lover," he says, softly.

"We won Dice."

"As I knew you would."

"You didn't show up," Damianos says, voice hard, "My men think you're a coward. Xander thinks you have deceived us all. That you led us there, and left us to die by your Uncle's sword."

"Is that what you think?" Laurent asks, in that same tone of voice.

"No, that's not what I think," he replies, "But Xander doesn't know you."

Laurent laughs harshly, incredulously, "And you presume to know me?"

He looks at his script:

 **SEBASTIÉN** holds his weight carefully. We know he was injured in the fight with **VALENTIN**. His left hand rests against the tent's pole. **CASSIAN** approaches him, assessing him with knowing eyes. **CASSIAN** caresses his left arm and presses his thumb against **SEBASTIÉN'S** right shoulder. **SEBASTIÉN** pales, keeping his face devoid of emotion. **CASSIAN** presses, until--

"Stop!" Laurent gasps.

"I know you," says Damianos, "I know you wouldn't break an oath. Even to me."

"Even to _you_?" Laurent emphases the last word with a sharp, dangerous edge.

"I've come to tell you who I am," Damianos says, softly.

"Who you are?" each word comes out more icily than the last, "Do you really think I don't know who you are, _King_ _Cassian?_ "

Damianos blanches, and for a second Laurent forgets that he's acting. 

"Do you think," Laurent laughs, cruelly, "That I wouldn't recognize the man who killed my brother?"

"That from the time they dragged you into the palace, in front of me, drugged up, in chains, that I wouldn't recognize who you were?" the verbal assault continues, harsh word after harsh word, steady, vicious, relentless, "I knew when I had you attend me in the baths. I knew when my men put you on the cross and flayed you--"

"At Ravenel?" Damianos whispers, sounding utterly heartbroken, "If you knew, how could you--"

"Let you fuck me?" Laurent forces himself to swallow, never letting the facade of a cold, emotionless prince break, "I needed to have something to use against you. You were so busy thinking with your dick instead of your head, and you provided it so easily. It was worth enduring your fumbling attentions for that."

"You're lying," Damianos said the words in his own state of disbelief, "You have to be lying. You thought I was leaving. You practically threw me out-- But you knew who I was. You know who I was the night we made love."

Laurent laughs, shallowly, "We never made love, Cassian. We just fucked."

"It was more than that," Damianos says fiercely, "We both know it was more than that. Sebastién, six years ago when I fought Henri, I--"

"Don't say his name," Laurent yells, and he knows he's crying now, but there's no going back. Damianos looks on the verge of tears too.

It's so much more than two actors portraying a scene. Their agents, behind them, are ready to step in if needed.

"Don't _ever_ say his name," Laurent breathes, lowering his tone, "You took away the best thing in my life. _You killed my brother!_ "

Damianos stands abruptly, and Jord blinks, taken aback from the intensity of the scene. Damianos forces a smile on his face.

"Jord, Laurent, if you both would excuse me," he breathes, clearing his shaky voice, "I need a minute."

His agent approaches him slowly-- Makedon, Laurent thinks his name is-- asking, "Damen, are you alright? You two were getting pretty into it."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Damianos promises, "I just need some air."

"Get him a glass of water, please," Jord tells one of the assistants, "Jesus. He looks as pale as Casper's bastard child."

Laurent himself exhales shakily, closing his eyes tightly.

"Is the script really that intense?" Jord worries, "Should I change it?"

Someone has to tell him the truth now.

"Four years ago," Laurent says, "Damianos and my brother got into a car accident. He was behind the wheel. He managed to get away uninjured, but my brother had to be put into a coma. To say we have bad blood between us is an understatement."

"Oh. I see," Jord frowns, "Laurent, I'm sorry. I was unaware of this."

"It's alright," Laurent offers.

"What do we do now?" Jord mutters, "You two were so great-- and your chemistry is off the charts. But I don't want to have either of you working in an environment like that."

Damianos comes back into the room. His curly hair looks even more tangled, as if he's been running his hands through it.

"Sorry," he breathes.

"Are you alright?" Jord asks.

"I would lie, but Makedon would have my ass," he laughs, bitterly, "I'm fine now. I was having a panic attack outside on the balcony, though."

"I was just made aware of the circumstances," says Jord, "I'm sorry."

Damianos nods, "After the-- everything, I had the occasional panic attack or nightmare or flashback. Since I started getting counselling, I didn't have one for a while. It's just the script kind of hit me all at once."

"So where do you guys want to go from here?" the casting director asks, "Should we call back our other choices for chemistry testing or..? Because given the situation, you both will have to do PR together, among other things. If you cant get along, that's going to cause trouble."

"I want this role," Damianos says, "This book is really special to me, and I want to be a part of it. I can handle my triggers better... just consider this a momentary lapse. And I don't mind working with Laurent. It wouldn't be the first time we've worked together."

"We were on _significantly_ better terms then," Laurent snaps, but then says begrudgingly, "I also want this role. This is my chance to start transitioning into roles that suit my age-- I won't be a teenager forever-- and I'm not passing up the opportunity. If Damianos can be civil, so can I."

"I won't pretend to be his best friend," Laurent continues, "But I can put aside my personal feelings for a greater cause."

"Oh don't worry, I already have a best friend," Damianos says gleefully, "His name is Nikandros and I love him. He'll be very upset if I replace him."

Laurent rolls his eyes.

"So gentlemen, are at an understanding?"

"Yes," Damianos says.

"Yes," Laurent says.

"Excellent. Thevenin, should we start talking contracts?" Jord asks.

_****_

**@damen.v** followed **@Laurentdv**

 **@Laurentdv** followed **@damen.v**

_****_

_****_

**United States Trends:**

1 **#StefanMatheIsOverParty**

2 **#ThisInterviewIsFinished**

3 **Laurent de Vere**

4 **#LeaveDamenAlone**

5 **#Auguste**

_****_

_Transcript_

_TV Show:_ **THE TONIGHT SHOW WITH STEFAN MATHE.**

_Time: 9 PM PDT, 2018/11/28_

_Intro: The band starts to play "The Tonight Show" theme. The camera zooms stage right, stilling infront a blue curtain. A pre recorded voice announces, "Here he is... Stefan Mathe."_

**SM:** Good Night everybody! Whoo! I have a treat for you guys tonight. We have not one but two child acting legends who are starring in one of the most anticipated upcoming novel adaptations set to be released next year! Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight, we have an interview with Laurent de Vere and Damianos Vallis!

_[audience cheers]_

**SM:** Hello, guys.

 **LdV:** Hi, Stefan.

 **DV:** Hey.

 **SM:** So, tell me about Kings Rising.

 **LdV:** Well, it's a novel written by the lovely Jord Mercier. It gives us two characters, Prince Sebastién and King Cassian. King Cassian is sent to Prince Sebastién as a pleasure slave by his brother. Prince Sebastién's uncle is plotting against him with Cassian's brother to take his throne, but with the help of King Cassian, a very skilled tactician and leader, they begin the uprising to take back his throne.

 **SM:** I've heard the book has some spicy, spicy scenes. How did your uncle, who owns the management agency that manages you, take the news?

 **LdV:** He's pissed. Has been since I told him about the audition.

 **SM:** And how does that make you feel?

 **LdV:** Honestly, I don't care. The thing about acting is that you don't want to play a teenager for the rest of your life. You don't want to be known as another typecasted actor.

 **SM:** I get that.

 **SM:** What sort of impact do you guys think this movie would have?

 **LdV:** It's going to have such a positive impact the LGBT+ community. Sure, it may not be your modern rom-com, but there's still aspects of romance in-- and the development of Sebastién absolutely loathing Cassian to falling helplessly and hopelessly in love with him is such a treat.

 **DV:** And as a bisexual man myself, I'm glad that I'll be portraying a bisexual male main character on such a hit movie. It's very rare that I see bi male characters on film, you know? _[audience cheers]_ Cassian is a bit of a flirt at first, but he's a one-partner-at-a-time kind of guy, with a strong sense of loyalty. His previous partners have put him through a lot, so it's nice to see him grow into himself and become confident in his relationship with Sebastién. Not to say that Sebastién and Cassian have an easy path ahead.

 **LdV:** They don't.

 **DV:** Not at all.

 **SM:** Now, Damen, I've heard that your friend Nikandros of the band Thrice Greek would be recording the main soundtrack of the film? And that you'd feature on some of the songs?

 **DV:** Ah, yeah, that's true. Thrice Greek would be recording some songs for the soundtrack. Nik's always had me feature on at least a quarter of the songs on every album, so I'm looking forward to getting back behind the mic. And regarding soundtrack sale, half of the revenue earned would be donated to the Trevor Project.

 **SM:** That's amazing. So, when does production start?

 **DV:** Things should be fully under way by early December.

 **LdV:** Hopefully everything goes according to schedule, so we can have an on time release, too. 

**SM:** I have a personal question for you, Laurent. Given the whole situation with your brother, how do you have the courage to work with Damen?

 **LdV:** Excuse me?

 **SM:** I mean, it's awfully brave of you to work with him, seeing as it's his fault--

 **LdV:** We were having such a good interview, you couldn't just leave it alone, huh?

 **SM:** So you don't blame him for what happened to Auguste?

 **DV:** He has every right to. Laurent has every right to hate me. Every single day, I regret getting behind the wheel that night. I'm constantly thinking of all the what if's and how I'm going to face Auguste when he wakes up. I can't begin to imagine how Laurent feels.

 **SM:** And he's playing your love interest, no less. Laurent, what is it like, having to pretend to fall in love with the man who put your brother in a coma?

 **LdV:** Damianos' and my relationship, professional or otherwise, is none of your concern. Our managers have given you a list of pre-set questions to stick to, and you still went into private, triggering topics for both myself and Damianos. This interview is finished. Good day.

 **SM:** Laurent, I'm-- I didn't--

_****_


End file.
